


Out of Time

by look_turtles



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve draws Tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Steve Rogers prompt table Prompt: Out of Time.

Tony was stretched out on his bed, covered only by a thin sheen of sweat. Outside his window, the setting sun had painted the sky red and orange. Steve was siting in a chair by the bed, a leather bound drawing journal sat on his lap. Steve let his gaze travel down Tony's chest, past nipples and Tony's glowing reactor core, once his eye landed on Tony half-hard cock Steve's own cock hardened. As Steve's eyes traveled down Tony's legs, he tried to memorize the curve of muscles.

'Are you going to spend all night looking or are you going to draw me?' Tony asked.

Steve moved his stare up to Tony's face. It was the polite thing to do after all. 'I thought you liked being looked at?'

'I do. Just trying to keep you on track.'

Steve grinned and picked up the pencil. The only reason Tony wanted to keep him on track was because they both knew there would be after-drawing sex.

'And for that I thank you.'

Steve pressed the tip of his pencil to his drawing paper and let his gaze settle on Tony's foot. He traced Tony's toes and thick leg muscles. His pencil slid across cream colored paper as Steve captured the shape of Tony's hips. Hips that Steve could spend hours mapping with his tongue.

As Steve sketched lines to represent the thin line of hair on Tony's stomach that lead to his cock, Steve tried to ignore his own hard cock.

Steve finally got to his favorite part of Tony- his arms. Tony's arms were well-developed and thick. Steve let his stare travel down Tony's left arm until he came to Tony's hand. Steve was so busy drinking in the sight of Tony's long fingers that he almost forgot to draw them.

Tony's neck was next and finally Steve drew Tony's face. He had tried countless times to capture Tony's grin with limited success. Satisfied, except for the grin, Steve put down his pencil.

'I think I'm done,' Steve said as he stood up and unbuttoned his pants.

Tony held out his hand to Steve. Steve didn't need an invitation to join a naked and hard Tony, but he appreciated the gesture.

'That's great. If it turned out really good I might just use it for the Stark Industries Corporate Christmas card.'

'I don't think it's appropriate. I'll have to make a version of it with you wearing clothes. Maybe...'

Steve's sentence was cut off by Jarvis, 'I'm sorry for interrupting, but the Avengers need your assistance.'

Tony bolted up from the bed. He went over to Steve and pressed a kiss to his lips. 'Looks like we're out of time. It was really fun while it lasted.'

Steve couldn't agree more, but being a hero came first. Steve knew that better than anyone. As he made his way out of Tony's room, Steve tried to will his hard cock down. He thought about baseball and that seemed to help.


End file.
